desde el fondo de mi corazon
by hkmadara
Summary: una debraye sobre hao y anna inventado en tiempos de mi juventud jaja... despues del torneo de shamanes
1. Chapter 1

FAN FICTION – SHAMAN KING

DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON

Haruko- hola a todos esta ocasión encontré mi primer fic que escribí en la vocacional (ósea tiene como 2 años que lo hice), así que lo remasterice y espero que les guste… ha y pues este fic es puro debraye mió así que casi no tiene nada que ver con la historia jeje

Notas para entenderle mejor….

"lalala" pensamientos

(Lalala) aclaraciones de la autora o descripción de lugares

-lalala hablando normal

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cierto dia anna se encontraba haciendo un conjuro muy complicado, de esos que solo una médium de su nivel podía hacer, era mediodía y estaba en unos de los montes que quedaba cerca de funbari, el verano hacia que fuera muy caluroso a pesar que había bastantes árboles alrededor que brindaban su sombra a la joven sacerdotisa que portaba sus habituales vestimentas…

Anna-"esta vez me tiene que salir todo depende de mi"…. no es posible que ya lo haya intentado 3 beses sin éxito alguno, es inaudito…. (Replica a la vez que termina de acomodar una ofrenda con los pergaminos correspondientes)

Mientras tanto en la casa e los azakura…. En una de esas habituales tardes donde horo-horo se la pasa haraganeando mientras yoh hacia sus labores…

Horo-horo- (comiendo panecillos con té) yoh…. Y anna donde esta, por que no la veo regañándote por aquí

Yoh-mmmm…. (Dejando a un lado el trapo con el que fregaba el piso, mientras cruzaba los brazos) en el bosque haciendo un conjuro…

Horo-de que? (Preguntando con la comida en la boca)

Yoh- pues desde que pasó lo del torneo de shamanes, hubieron ciertas irregularidades… ella despues de un tiempo recupero el poder sobre los espíritus guardianes de la bitácora mágica….. (Aparece amidamaru)

Amidamaru- si, tiene razón amo yoh, lo mas raro fue que nos enteramos que hao no estaba muerto….

Horo- (escupiendo el té) en serio ese tipo no esta muerto… que raro

Yoh- no, lo más raro fue lo que le paso a anna después de que supo que hao no estaba muerto… (Diciendo algo pensativo)

Horo- por que lo dices? (Aun más interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo)

Yoh- no estoy muy seguro…. (Cambio a una cara algo confusa seguida de una pausa…y después sonrió como siempre) según ella quieres purificar el alma de hao, pero no entiendo por que…

Horo- (entendiendo su preocupación de yoh) jiji yo creo que lo quiere para que limpie la casa …

Yoh- tal vez… pero me preocupa, esa clase de conjuros requiere mucho poder espiritual….

Un rato después en el bosque…

Anna- "ya falta muy poco, pero no creo resistir", (ella piensa esto mientras realiza una serie de sellos algo titubeante, después de esto siente una presencia que se acerca)

Hao.- que haces… (Parándose en una rama de árbol)

Anna.- que te importa baka "sabia que vendrías"

Hao.- es así como te diriges al shaman king…. Tu futuro esposo (con ese tono sarcástico que solo hao lo hace posible jeje)

Anna.- que diablos dice (concentrándose en lo que hacia, pero no lo logra y se desvanece unos segundos, volviéndose a recuperar)

Anna.- ya falta poco…

Hao.- (acercándose hacia ella) tu cuerpo no resistirá, ya has gastado todo tu poder espiritual

Anna.- no me subestimes (toma su rosario agitándolo hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales...) técnica de la sacerdotisa anna…. Haaa

(Todo se llena de luz y la chica cae desmayada)

Hao.- (se acerca y la toma en sus brazos) que es lo que intentabas hacer, no tienes remedio, me encargare de ti hasta que te recuperes, (poniendo cara de enfado) después de todo creo que fui el que te causo esto…….. Te llevare a ese lugar

(La sujeta bien entre sus brazos y desaparecen con el viento…)

--------------------------------------------

Haruko.- que pasara, a donde se Irán descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo, que por eso hice este muy corto jajaja

(Que se note que me gusta hao y que le debraye en ese entonces)


	2. te cuidare

CAPITULO 2 TE CUIDARE UN RATO

Haruko- hola espero que no las haya echo esperar mucho pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo y seguro que es mas largo…. Manden reviews y sus comentarios o sugerencias

"lalala" pensamientos

(Lalala) aclaraciones de la autora o descripción de lugares

lalala hablando normal

Hao (se acerca y la toma en sus brazos) que es lo que intentabas hacer, no tienes remedio, me encargare de ti hasta que te recuperes, (poniendo cara de enfado) después de todo creo que fui el que te causo esto…….. Te llevare a ese lugar

(La sujeta bien entre sus brazos y desaparecen con el viento…)

Después de unas horas en un lugar desconocido, en donde el solo respirar se sentía diferente como si estuviera muy cargado de energía y en el cual el tiempo transcurría diferente…. En una cabaña en lo más alto de una montaña se encontraba anna recostada, haciéndose la dormida observando que es lo que hacia hao, quien se encontraba viendo el atardecer en la ventana…

Hao por que no logran entender… todos me temen y desconfían de mi… no lo entiendo

Anna (abre los ojos) donde estoy (intentando sentarse con esfuerzo) auch!

Hao te encuentras bien

Anna algo, me duele el cuerpo

Hao y como querías estar, si gastaste todo tu poder espiritual de una forma muy imprudente (la sacerdotisa solo frunció el ceño) dime que es lo que intentabas hacer (acercándose a ella)

Anna (desviando lo mirada) pues quería… "por que titubeas no seas tonta" purificar tu alma, ya que como siempre me sigues creí que había una posibilidad para…

Hao (interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiese terminar) quee! Estas loca o que, mira como estas… (Suavizando la voz) por mi culpa, además ni sirvió (diciendo esto algo sonrojado al ver los ojos de la chica que se notaban algo tristes)

En ese momento… tocan la puerta y hao se levanta rápidamente

Opacho señor hao su entrenamiento esta listo

Hao no iré (diciendo secamente)

Opacho pero señor hao tiene que entrenar

Hao no, me quedare con anna hasta que se sienta bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa haré el doble mañana, ahora retírate

Opacho pero… si señor (lo pensó 2 veces antes de replicarle, al ver los ojos retadores de jefe /si que hermosos ojos/ se retira cerrando la puerta)

Anna por que lo haces (preguntando intrigadamente)

Hao por que por mi culpa estas así… (Viéndola a los ojos un poco más relajado) te traeré algo de comer, debes tener hambre… (Sale y en el camino se encuentra a marion y matti /abreviando su nombre/)

Marion no va ir a su entrenamiento señor hao

Hao no, iré por algo de comer (sonriéndoles, mientras cada quien retoma su camino)

Marion no entiendo (acercándose a la cabaña, mientras anna escuchaba lo que decían)

Matt por que el señor hao esta actuando de esa manera, no creo que de verdad este interesado en ella, si nos tiene a nosotras, además por que esta en su habitación

Marion que es lo que planea señor hao

Anna (detrás de la puerta) "que es lo que les pasa si el solo esta siendo cortes" no me interesa (se recuesta de nuevo y se queda pensando) "en su habitación"

Minutos después entra hao con comida

Hao espero que te guste lo que he traído

Anna gracias, oye…

Hao si, dime

Anna no es que me incomode estar aquí, pero ya es muy tarde y este yoh debe estar preocupado "que como pude decir eso, anna te estas ablandando que te pasa… será efecto del conjuro)

Hao (algo desilusionado por lo que acababa de escuchar) no te preocupes, te llevare a tu casa después, tomate tu tiempo, además… (sonriendo) aquí el tiempo pasa mucho mas rápido así que allá ha pasado mas o menos una hora y media

Anna enserio no me estas engañando (algo aliviada)

Hao de verdad, además yo no miento, así que no te preocupes

Anna esta bien… (Dejan el tema y se dedican a comer)

Rato después en el mundo normal

Yoh donde estará anna ya se tardo y eso que ya termine de limpiar la casa

Horo-horo jeje Aprovechare Para ver la tele

Yoh que raro….

Horo-horo no te preocupes ella sabe cuidarse sola…

Al dia siguiente en el mundo de hao, poco antes de medio dia (yo quiero estar ahí)

Hao creí que no terminaría el entrenamiento (entrando a su habitación) todavía duerme... (Titubeando un poco) creo que se pasaron un poco con migo

Anna hao… wuaa (bostezando)

Hao ya estas mejor

Anna si, ya me siento bien…pero porque estas lleno de sangre "por favor que no haya hecho algo malo"

Hao no es nada, solo me lastime un poco

Anna como que no es nada ve en que condiciones estas, ven acá deja te reviso (en su típico tono mandón al cual nadie puede decir que no)

Ella alza su manta y ve todo su buen y ejercitado cuerpo jiji, con algunas cortaduras profundas

Anna por que estas así

Hao (sonrojado) fue por el doble entrenamiento, aunque creo que se pasaron de la ralla

Anna que otro remedio tengo mas que curarte (diciendo obstinadamente)

Haruko- ahhhh que pasara, yo que me estaba desangrando de imaginar su súper cuerpo de hao, espero que le haya gustado y gracias a los que mandaron review…


	3. siempre estas con ella

CAPITULO 3 "SIEMPRE ESTAS CON ELLA"

HARUKO- perdón por la espera, pero ustedes saben que eso del regreso a clases quita tiempo, les prometo que el próximo será mas largo y mas rápido y gracias por su reviews

-------------------

"lalala" pensamientos

(Lalala) aclaraciones de la autora o descripción de lugares

lalala hablando normal

Ella alza su manta y ve todo su buen y ejercitado cuerpo jiji, con algunas cortaduras profundas

Anna ¿por que estas así?

Hao (sonrojado) fue por el doble entrenamiento, aunque creo que se pasaron de la ralla

Anna que otro remedio tengo mas que curarte (diciendo obstinadamente)

Después de curarle cuidadosamente cada una de las heridas el se recarga en ella, quedándose dormido en sus piernas, cosa que no le agrado mucho a la sacerdotisa….

Anna "que se cree, por que se ha tomado esa libertad de descansar apoyado en mi…" (Pero al verlo como dormía cambio de parecer)…. "sus convicción es muy fuerte, pero por que nadie confía en el creo que eso es lo que lo hace ser así…" "en que diablos piensas anna, por dios que te pasa"

Pasado un rato ella lo acomoda con delicadeza sobre la cama donde se encontraban y también decide descansar allí…… a la mañana siguiente anna despierta y se percata de que hao ya no se encontraba

Anna se fue a entrenar en esas condiciones…. (Haciendo una mueca)

Pero hao se encontraba en otro lugar… en las afueras del bosque donde desapareció anna…había algo que le llamaba y si, su hermano lo estaba llamado…

Yoh (dando vueltas por el bosque) HAO!

(Apareciendo en la rama de un árbol) hao que quieres

Yoh donde esta anna (preguntando algo serio)

Hao y yo por que he de saber

Yoh por que tu siempre estas con ella y la sigues

HAO y esa es razón para que yo sepa o acaso lo dices por que sabes soy con quien debería estar…. (Diciendo sarcásticamente, pero no obtuvo el resultado deseado y decidió agregar), o no será que estas celoso hermanito

Yoh por que he de tenerlos…. Bueno dime donde esta

Hao búscala si tanto te interesa, además no tiene caso, ella será la esposa del rey shaman… o sea mi esposa jajaja (con su hermosa risa) adiós te veo después…

(Se desaparece)

Yoh no! Espera

Mientras en el lugar de hao……. Se encontraban el equipo de las hana-gumi discutiendo

Kanna que pretende esa… tipa que se va a quedar aquí para siempre

Matt (espero que así se llame si no me dicen) ni siquiera es shaman , no puede estar aquí

Kanna me encargare de ponerle las cosas en claro de cómo manejamos este lugar (cruzando los brazos decididamente)

Marion marion esta de acuerdo , pero que el señor hao no se entere o se enojara mucho

(Pero no se percataron de que hao había regresado , que casualmente las escucho jaja, no se entretuvo mas y decidió ir con anna por si se le ofrecía algo…)

Hao hola, fui por algo de fruta no quieres

Anna si, por favor…. Oye

Hao si (contestando con comida en la boca)

Anna emm… mas tarde puedo salir a caminar

Hao y de cuando acá tu pides permiso para hacer algo (preguntando algo intrigado)

Anna (hace una mueca de que no le agrado el comentario) es que… (Algo sonrojada y cruzada de brazos) lo digo por que no conozco este lugar y si me tardo para que no te preocupes

Hao- voy a estar entrenando cerca de la cascada, pero ten cuidado aun sigues débil…

Anna no te preocupes ya estoy bien….

Unas cuantas horas después en un inmenso bosque, con todo tipo de flores…

Anna que bonito lugar, pero es increíble como esta desarrollado este lugar con su energia espiritual y la bitácora magica… (observando el lugar) talvez no es tan malo como todos pensamos…. (se escucha el ruido de la caida de una casacada) por fin lo encontre….

--------------------------

haruko- perodon por hacerlo muy cortitoooo , que pasara , que planean las hana-gumi por cierto si se llama matilda (matt) y gracias a todos por sus reviews, que porcierto cabe recordar que este fic es algo corto por que ya lo tenia escrito desde hace tiempo , pero tratare de añadirle cosas paraque les guste mas

arhen---lintu asakura ---lintu asakura ---caprica----- Navigo----saira

gracias por sus comentarios y veo que a la mayoria le gusto hao (mas lindo y tierno) jaja

lesprometo actualizar pronto y mas para leer


	4. comparacion

CAP 4. comparacion

ANTES QUE NADA 1000 PERODONES POR TARDAR MILENIOS EN ACTUALIZAR Y MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REWIEWS, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONON JIJI PERO PROMETO TERMINAR EN ESTAS VACACIONES EL FIC….cierto la narrativa cambio… (políticas internas) si no se acomodan me dicen para ver como le cambio

-dialogo-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

Por fin te encontré- la chica de cabellos rubios murmuraba a la vez que pasaba entre unos arbustos- veamos que es lo que haces…

A la distancia se observa al chico de larga cabellera sin dudas sonríen do de manera peculiar - parece que me ha encontrado- sonriendo aun mas mientras daba un gran salto evadiendo un rayo – opacho es hora de que nos opongamos serios!-

Si señor hao- replico el pequeñín

-que es esto, que clase de entrenamiento realiza, ni siquiera hace posesión de objetos…- la chica se queda observando atentamente a lo que acontecía a la distancia

Después de analizar detenidamente lo comprendió – ya entiendo, el no esta entrenando su control o su habilidad para controlar los espíritus, eso ya no lo necesita, lo que no resiste es su cuerpo-

-"ja no puedo creerlo"- sonriendo irónicamente y apretando su puño – "yoh es bueno pero no se compara con este tipo"- negando con la cabeza – que tonta no puedes compararlos no es justo para ninguno de los dos… son muy diferentes- la chica supiraba sin poder negar sus pensamientos

Después de un largo rato

-listo opacho, creo que es suficiente, es hora de comer- diciendo mientras se acomodaba su habitual capa?- oye opacho crees que le gusto a anna?- preguntando de forma inocente

-pero que cosas dice señor hao- replicando opacho algo sorprendido por la pregunta

-jaja no puede evitarlo- (con esa hermosa risa que tiene jeje), mientras se alejaban del lugar

-bueno pues también tengo que irme o sospechara que lo estuve observando- la chica se va rápidamente por donde vino, mientras a las cercanías del lugar…

-que diablos le pasa a esa chica quien se cree que es, no puede estar espiando al señor hao- la chica de cabellos naranjas decía con enojo evidente

-solo le quita el tiempo a el señor hao- marión replicaba mientras estrujaba su peluche

-cálmense chicas mañana tendremos nuestra venganza- la mayor de ella decía con gran seguridad – tenemos que apresurarnos para estar a tiempo para la comida o nos reprenderán- dicho esto las 3 desaparecen

Después de esperar a que todos llegaran al comedor, que no era mas que una habitación con una gran mesa y cómodos cojines de colores y en las paredes colgaban algunos pergaminos los cuales de inmediato llamaron la atención de anna, quien se encontraba a lado de hao observando seriamente a todos los presentes que la veían con cara de "que hace esta aquí", el chico por fin hablo

-desde hoy anna comerá con nosotros aquí, ya que esta casi recuperada y claro será a mi lado- diciendo con gran determinación a como si se tratase de un gran triunfo

Este anuncio no fue muy bien tomado por las chicas, que de inmediato replicaron

Pero señor hao, nosotras siempre comemos a su lado- matilda añade con tono recriminatorio

Después arreglaremos ese asunto, hay que comer antes de que se enfrié la comida- añadió el hermoso hao de una forma fría para que no insistieran

Después de un comida algo incomoda por la presencia de la sacerdotisa a la cual no estaban acostumbrados… ambos se encontraban en la habitación

Por que haces todo esto hao, creo que te estoy ocasionando problemas, especialmente con tu club de fans- esto ultimo diciendo es tono de burla

Pero que dices, si tu eres mi invitada- acercándose acosadoramente hacia ella tomándola de una de sus muñecas- además tu me gustas, ya te lo había dicho no?- la chica sin inmutarse solo lo observo directamente a los ojos castaños del chico, el cual solo le devolvió un sonrisa dejándola libre y dándose la vuelta – iré a tomar un baño nos vemos luego… al menos que quieras espiarme de nuevo-

La chica se sonrojo un poco y una gran vena apareció en su cabeza y no dudo en lanzar todo tipo de objetos una vez cerrada la puerta – me la pagaras hao asakura!!!!

Mientras tanto en la casa de yoh… (si que me había olvidado de ese muchacho)

Que demonios pasa contigo yoh, anna lleva mas de una semana sin regresar a casa y tu como si nada- dijo horo horo con su habitual energía (o mejor dicho su gritos de siempre)

Jeje, no te preocupes horo horo, ella esta bien… esta con hao- ante este comentario horo horo solo se hizo piedra…

-Que QUE!!!!! y lo dices tan tranquilo- zarandeando a yoh como trapo – y por que no vas a buscarla, se supone que es tu prometida no?

-si lo se, pero no puedo- replicando con su característica flojera

-como que no puedes- soltando a yoh, horo horo lo observa detenidamente

-es que anna últimamente se la pasa pensando en hao, ella esta convencida de que sus intenciones no son del todo malas- agrego el castaño afirmando con la cabeza

No me digas que- el peliazul trago saliva- a ella le gusta hao… bueno eso no importa, tu tienes que ir por ella y aclarar las cosas-

No lo se, la verdad prefiero que pasen las cosas a su debido tiempo, ella tiene que regresar algún día no?- agrego el gemelo (no tan hermoso como hao pero bueno)

Yoh…- mirando fijamente al otro…- no tienes remedio….

* * *

Haruko- wuaaaa (con lagrimas en los ojos), de verdad sunimasei, por la súper mega hiper tardanza, les juro con mi alma que actualizare esta semana y terminar pronto esto

Perdón…..


End file.
